


Universe in the palm of the hand

by Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)



Category: Slayers (anime)
Genre: Adopted Child, Angst, Drabbles, Family, Gen, Humor, Motherly love, Post-TRY, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Ma lei... lei ci credeva, in quel sogno. Se poteva pagare con la sofferenza e dargli quella dolcezza, allora non si sarebbe arresa.</i><br/>La vita quotidiana di un drago, una volpe e un uomo lucertola alle prese con un cucciolo di ancestrale, nonché col passato. [POST-TRY]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuna e canto, gioia e rimpianto

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Universe in the palm of the hand [English]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/251080) by [Melitot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot)



> Prima pubblicazione parziale: 04/07/09, EFP.  
> Il titolo viene dall'OST di Slayers Try, ed è lo stesso del brano dedicato alla rinascita di Vargarv (se avete presente l'ultimo episodio, è la musica che inizia appena compaiono le piume bianche dal cielo. Non sarà molto, ma mi ha sempre commossa).  
> DISCLAIMER: continuo a non possedere Slayers. Ma mi accontenterei di Vargarv; in versione sana di mente, s'intende...

Lei cantava e cullava, cantava e cullava; dolce rollio profumato di acqua e terra. Stanchezza stemperata dalla presenza di amici, di una casa e un futuro caldo come il tè.  
A volte si addormentava sul tornio, ancora bagnato.

 

 _Tenevo un gioiello fra le dita – quando  
mi addormentai – caldo era il giorno,  
e noioso il vento –  
mi dissi "resterà"..._

 

Var farfugliava nella culla; allora Filia si puliva le mani e gli carezzava la fronte, riconoscendo i segni di un capolavoro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I versi sono di Emily Dickinson :)  
> La cuna è la culla.


	2. Con un dito, seminò una lacrima

E una delusione, e un'altra ancora...  
La gente non capiva. Viveva nel sospetto, convinta di perseguire un qualche successo ascoltando l'orgoglio. La paura sedeva loro accanto. E Filia sentiva la tristezza sua compagna quando riportava a casa Var, deluso, scioccato o ferito, ogni volta. Perché era così difficile non far del male agli altri? Perché si disprezzava un sogno? Tutti vivevano rabbiosamente.  
Ma lei... lei ci credeva, in quel sogno. Se poteva pagare con la sofferenza quella futura dolcezza, allora non si sarebbe arresa.  
Per lei il cielo era azzurro, sempre, anche sotto le nubi più nere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il titolo viene dalla frase (poesia?) di un dadaista. Perdonatemi, proprio non riesco a ricordare il suo nome, lo cercherò.


	3. Il peso del passato

A volte lo sentiva, vicino e scuro come un crepuscolo. Usciva sul terrazzo col piccolo in braccio, silenziosa, cercando di leggere il vento.  
Forse era inutile. Del resto, da lui non avrebbe mai saputo la verità.  
Grata che le sue visite fossero sporadiche, provava comunque timore per la _casualità_ con cui appariva. Perché era lì? Cosa cercava? Non s'illudeva che fosse per lei, nel bene o nel male. Ogni notte dormiva tendendo le orecchie verso la culla, sforzandosi di non portare il bambino nel letto con sé.  
Lo scudo di Luna l'avrebbe protetto, si diceva.


	4. Canzone d'estate

Ormai era sera, a Poggio del Pruno, e dalla casa si diffondeva una voce di madre. I rami frondosi, carichi di frutti, ondeggiavano alti sulle capocchie dei girasoli che una volpe aveva voluto piantare nel minuscolo giardino, sotto la finestra dell'infante.

 _O sera,  
tu raccogli le cose  
che si spersero al sole..._

Sull'erba e sul profilo della città si stendeva la trasparente luce azzurrina dei primi tramonti d'estate; dappertutto c'era una gran pace.  
La volpe poggiò la zappa contro il muro e sedette sotto il davanzale, un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra.

 _O sera,  
tu raccogli le cose  
che si spersero al sole..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I versi sono sfacciatamente tratti dal libro _Martina di Poggio di Giugno_ di Astrid Lindgren :)  
>  Il nome della casa di Filia, naturalmente, è ispirato allo stesso.


	5. Mamme

«Mamma. Mam-ma. Su, prova! Maaamma.»  
Var la guardò dal seggiolone, perplesso. Filia ripeté, esagerando i movimenti della bocca. Ottenne un comico muggito.  
«No» rise, solleticandogli una guancia. «Guarda come faccio io.»  
Seguirono altri tentativi, che strapparono a Gurabos uno sghignazzo. Filia si abbandonò contro lo schienale, recuperando il cucchiaino. «Sembrava la volta buona...»  
Ziras, che aveva finito di innaffiare le aiuole, si sporse sul davanzale. «Fossi in te lascerei perdere, capo. Mai sentiti versi così in vita mia, per la miseria.»  
«Eria... seria. Miseria!»  
Tutti e tre si voltarono verso Var, che fissava lo zio, ispirato.  
«C-cos'hai detto, amore?» balbettò Filia.  
Il pupo batté un pugnetto sul piatto e ripeté, imitando le loro facce costernate: «Miseria!»  
Attimi di silenzio.  
«Ziras... il mio bambino _non_ ha appena imparato una _parolaccia_ da te, vero?»  
La volpe appiattì le orecchie sulla testa. «M-miseria non è proprio una–»  
«Non è così, vero?!»  
«Oh mio–oh no, la mazza no–capo– no, aiutoo!»


	6. Di questo e molte altre cose

Lo guarda giocare ridente e pensa alla prima volta in cui l'ha visto, alto, piombare dal cielo sul volto sterile del deserto. Ricorda lo shock – non aveva mai incontrato _una di quelle creature_. E al dubbio di Lina – un demone? – da Vargarv era giunta una sola risposta, così gravida di segreti...   
_«Più o meno.»_  
Oh, le cose che ancora Filia non sapeva. L'esperienza apre gli occhi più di mille talari, dogmi e scaffali di codici; anche per lei è stato così: ha lasciato il mondo chiuso dell'infanzia ed è divenuta donna attraversando i continenti.   
E di questo, come di molte altre cose, deve ringraziare lui.   
«Mamma!»   
Lo accoglie nel suo abbraccio, stringendo forte.   
«Var, dov'è lo zio?»   
«Ha visto un pesce.»   
«Cadrà di nuovo nel fiume.»   
Il bambino ridacchia e corre via; Filia respira quel suono.   
_Sì, Var. Fammi sentire ancora come ridi... fammi sentire come ridi._


End file.
